


Anniversary

by Lizi_Kuri_Croft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 日本語
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Kuri_Croft/pseuds/Lizi_Kuri_Croft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Already Scheduled' .　Written in Japanese.<br/>「Already Scheduled」の続きです。マイクロフトと一晩過ごした後のグレッグ。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> 本作品はBBC、マーク・ゲイティス、スティーブン・モファットの作品「シャーロック」からキャラクターやプロットをお借りしております。営利目的は一切ありません。  
> 初出はPixiv。一部修正しています。

　人には何かしらの「初めての日」がある。  
　初めてこの世に生まれ出た日。初めて歩いた日。初めて学校に行った日。初めてデートをした日。初めてキスをした日。初めてセックスした日。初めて我が子を抱いた日。

　初めて………………。

　数え上げていけばきりがないたくさんの「初めての日」の中には「記念日」に格上げされるものがある。そして「記念日」の中には「誰かと一緒に初めての経験をした記念日」というものがあり、それは往々にして「その誰かと祝わなければならない記念日」というフォルダーに保存される。 「祝わなければならない記念日」をおろそかにすると、悲惨な末路を辿ることもある。

　「記念日を祝う」ことをおろそかにし続けた結果40代半ばを過ぎて離婚という結末を迎えた俺は、「記念日」というものに敏感になっていた。とりわけ、抜群の記憶力と権力を持ち、ドラマチックな演出を好む一方で、実はとても繊細な一面を持っている男と付き合っている現在においては。  
　よって、俺はたくさんの「初めての日」を秘かに書き止め、可能な限り「記念日」として祝うことができるように備えていた。

（今日も記念日になるのだろうか。）

　俺は横になったまま、傍らで眠っている年下の男の温かい身体にそっと触れた。シルクのパジャマの手触りが気持ちいい。ずり落ちた上掛けを肩までかけ直してやる。  
　今日は「初めて、俺のフラットでふたりで朝まで過ごした日」だ。  
　普通ならとても「記念日」にはならないところだが、歩く英国政府とヤードの警部にとっては、関係を持つようになって9か月目にしての「初めて」だった。

　俺も忙しいが、彼はそれ以上に多忙で、今日とても2週間ぶりの逢瀬だ。流れたデートは数えきれない。たとえ会えたとしても、電話は深夜早朝を問わず飛び込んで来て、そのまま仕事モードに入ることはざらだ。当然、彼が俺の狭いフラットに来るよりも、俺が彼の荘厳な家に行く方が仕事上は都合が良くなる。彼が出掛けてしまえば、俺としてはそのまま彼の家に居残る気にはなれず、このフラットまで帰ってくる。逆に俺に呼び出しがかかることもあるが、その時はいつもの黒塗りの高級車が俺をヤードまで送ってくれる。俺は、昨日と同じ服を皺が寄ったまま着て出勤することに抵抗はない。  
　だから、彼の家においても丸一晩を過ごしたことは数えるほどだ。もちろん、初めて彼の家で朝を迎えた日は記念日としてちゃんと書きとめてある。

（明日の朝まで、彼も俺も完全なオフだ。）

　昨日は、まずはアンシアという名前で認識している彼の秘書からメールが届き、帰宅して夕食を作り終わったところに彼の着替えその他一式が届き、最後に少し気まずげな彼自身が届けられた。

　『I'm fine.』の一言で、疲れてもいないし空腹でもないし眠くもないと主張する彼はいつものことだったが、アンシアからの情報どおり、眠らず食べずの数日を過ごしてきたとすれば、その主張を鵜呑みにするわけにはいかない。  
　軟らかめに茹でたパスタを食べさせ、皿を洗っている間にシャワーを浴びさせ、ベッドに押し込んでから、自分がシャワーを浴びた。バスルームから出てみれば、マイクロフトは熟睡していた。  
　2週間ぶりに会う相手だ。20代の頃だったら無理やり起こしてでも身体を重ねていただろうが、疲労の浮く薄い瞼に口づけを落とすだけにした。眠りの妨げにならぬようベッドの端の方に横たわったが、彼が身をすり寄せてきたので両腕で抱きかかえて目を閉じた。温かさが心地よくて愛おしくて、そのまま朝まで夢ひとつ見ずに熟睡した。

　（ノーセックスも悪くはない。）

　目が覚めたのは、カーテンの隙間から差し込む陽光のせいだ。光の角度で、正午を回っている頃だと分かる。  
　マイクロフトは、俺の右肩に頭を乗せるようにして眠っていた。昼間は皮肉な笑みを浮かべてみせる唇が今は少し開いていて、冷たく高みから見下ろす目は閉じられて目尻には柔らかな皺が寄っている。  
　穏やかな寝顔は脆く見える。こんな無防備な素顔を見られるようになったのは、ごく最近のことだ。  
　初めてのデート。初めてのキス。初めてのセックス。身体のつながりができても、透明な膜をはさんで触れているようなもどかしさはしばらく続いたが、この頃ようやっとその膜をはがすことに成功しているように感じている。  
　だが、彼を「恋人」と呼んでよいのか、俺はまだためらっている。彼が俺を「恋人」として位置付けてくれているのか、確かめる勇気がない。

　手を伸ばして、赤味の混じる柔らかな髪に指を入れてみる。初めて会ったときに比べれば、自分の髪もずいぶんとグレーになったが、彼の髪のボリュームも寂しくなった。もちろん口には出さない。本人が気にしていることは、彼のバスルームに並ぶシャンプーやリンスやヘアクリームや頭皮マッサージクリームのボトルの数で容易に察することができる。  
　秀でた額から目の脇へと指を滑らせる。右の頬骨から右耳の間に、俺がつけてしまった長さ2センチほどの切り傷の痕がある。縫合したが、傷痕は当分の間、消えないだろう。  
　この「初めて彼を殴った日」は記念日にはならない。二度とあんな状況には陥りたくない。  
　しかしながら、『Mr.ホームズの顔に傷をつけましたね。どう責任を取って下さるんですか、警部。』とアンシアに迫られたことは、ありがたいことに懐かしい思い出の部類に入っている。

　指で傷を辿り、耳から首に滑らせ、襟元から鎖骨に触れる。日焼けしていない肌はしっとりとしていて柔らかい。愛用のシルク入りボティクリームエッセンスのボトルは、シャンプーなどのプロダクツや着替えと一緒に届けられて、俺のバスルームに鎮座している。 　あのボトルの群れは、彼がこれからも俺のベッドで朝まで過ごす期待を持たせる。それとも、明日の朝には全部回収されてしまうのだろうか。

　「記念日」は、それを祝う日が来なければ真の価値を発揮しない。祝うためには、懐かしく喜ばしく振り返るだけの時間が経過しなければならない。俺は祝うことができるのだろうか。この関係は続けられるのだろうか。  
　俺には自信がない。

（これは「身分違いの恋」だ。）

　名前をつけられない感情が迸り出てくる。言いたくて言えない言葉が俺の胸の奥に重く沈んでいる。たまらなくなって半身を起こし、彼の額に唇を落とした。  
　瞼がゆっくりと開き、俺を認めたブルーグレイの瞳が薄っすらと微笑みを見せた。  
「おはよう、グレゴリー。」　  
　名前を呼ばれ、俺の気持ちは少し落ち着く。改めて彼の額に口づけた。　  
「何時？」  
「多分、正午少し過ぎ。」  
「…………寝過ぎた。」  
　恥じ入るような表情を浮かべたマイクロフトに、俺は声をたてて笑ってみせた。  
「今日は一日オフなんだろう。」  
「起こしたのは君だ。」  
　それはそうだと俺は自分の顔を手のひらで撫であげた。  
「すまん。」  
　一応謝る。  
「ブランチにするか。紅茶、トースト、ジャム。」  
「ブランチとは、朝食と昼食を兼ねた食事を称するものだ。昼過ぎに食べる食事はランチと呼ぶのが適切ではないかね。」  
「朝食を抜いたと知られたら、アンシアに怒られると思うんだが。」  
　俺がそう言うと、マイクロフトは肩をすくめながらも同意した。

　身体を起こしてベッドから降りようとした俺の二の腕は、やはり起き上がったマイクロフトに掴まれ、彼の方に引き寄せられた。そのまま、抱きしめられる。  
　俺は目を閉じ、肩に乗る彼の頭の重さを心地よく受け止めた。  
「夕食はまたパスタになるけれどいいか。俺が作れるのはパスタだけだからな。それともテイクアウトを買って来ようか。」  
「蟹クリームソースのパスタが良い。」  
　ソースは缶入りのものを温めるだけで、俺が一から作るわけではない。  
　蟹クリームのソース缶はストックしてあったはずで、あることを知っての上でのリクエストだ。買い物に出なくても良いようにと考えてくれたのか、外に出たくないという意思表示なのか。前者だと思っておいた方が気分はいい。だが、疲れていて動きたくないというのも有りだろう。絶対に口には出さないだろうが。

　俺の気持ちを読んだように、マイクロフトは俺の耳元で呟いた。  
　「もう少しこのままで…………。」  
　俺の心臓の拍動は、多分一拍スキップしたに違いない。さっき感じた感情の迸りがまた戻ってくる。  
　過去に付き合ってきた相手には軽く言えたその一言が、彼に対しては言うことができない。その一言で彼を煩わせたくない。彼に拒まれたら多分俺は立ち直れない。やり直しがきくほど俺はもう若くない。

　俺は少し身体を離すと、両手で彼の頬をはさんで、形の良い薄い唇に自分の唇を押し当てた。下唇を軽く噛み、舌でなぞったが、それ以上は進めなかった。啄むような口づけを繰り返す。親指の腹で円を描くよう頬を撫でる。  
　背中に回っていたマイクロフトの手が、背骨に沿って撫で始めた。彼の唇が軽く開いて、舌がちらりと覗き、俺の唇を舐めた。  
「ん…………。」  
　漏らした吐息はふたり同時で。  
　俺は戯れるようなキスを続けた。その言葉を口に出さないために。もうしばらく胸の奥にしまっておくために。

　「初めて『愛している』と告げた記念日」は、来るのだろうか。

 

end


End file.
